


under the ivy

by emotiona1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bittersweet Ending, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Outdoor Sex, i dont know how this happened, kushina being a good mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotiona1/pseuds/emotiona1
Summary: Naruto and Kakashi meet in their secret garden for a moonlit tryst.'Go into the gardenGo under the ivyUnder the leavesAway from the partyGo right to the roseGo right to the white roseI’ll be waiting for you'





	under the ivy

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the kate bush song [ under the ivy ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLaUgi1AzC0)  
> and the title was also taken from this song and the verse in the summary and the fic  
> i literally listened to it on repeat while i wrote this and its such a beautiful song and i really recommend listening to it as it does set the tone of the fic  
> i dont own naruto  
> also this somehow turned into smut so its probably riddled with cliches  
> it was supposed to be angsty but its a lot less angsty than i planned  
> id say naruto is around 23 so old enough to know he shouldnt go wandering around barefoot in the rain  
> also im sorry in advance for like the most cringy line ive ever written  
> and i havent properly proofread this yet because ive been staring at it all day and im sick of it at this point so sorry if there are any mistakes

Light from the windows spilled onto the grass, laughter and voices carrying outside as a small side door was pushed open. 

The grass was damp against his bare feet as he made his way deeper into the grounds, away from the brightness of the large stone mansion, away from the reception and the grating smiles of the guests. He ambled towards the hedge maze in centre of the garden, the towering greenery weaving and winding in a confusing pattern to anyone not familiar with the labyrinth. The light from the party was finally lost as he stepped between the hedgerows, the full moon now the only illumination, casting the whole scene in ghostly silvers and blues.

The air felt heavy and expectant around him, the night almost seeming to part like water, smooth and soft, caressing his skin, as his body flowed toward the centre of the maze. It was as if the gods themselves were also so very tired of waiting.

Rain began to fall lazily from the heavens, clouds forming and dissolving rapidly, muddying the once clear sky; thunder rumbled in the distance, the growl of the divine. The air became more and more charged the closer he got to the middle of the maze, the smell of ozone comforting even as his hair began to stand on end. He ducked under the ivy and through the wooden gate separating the Lover’s Garden from the rest of the maze. The garden was cradled by the maze, protected by its thick leafy growth, ensconced in ivy and climbing roses, their flowery fragrance softening the powerful scent of electricity. A bench sat in the middle of this secret haven, surrounded on all sides by hedges and roses, white roses growing in an arch over the seat. 

He sat as the rain started to fall heavier, making the flower petals droop, and watched as lightning lit up the night in the distance. No one would find him here, except the only person he wanted to see, and he would wait until dawn if he had to.

He thought about the note he had delivered earlier in the afternoon, slipped it into his suit pocket as he was wished health and happiness:

_‘Go into the garden_  
_Go under the ivy_  
_Under the leaves_  
_Away from the party_  
_Go right to the rose_  
_Go right to the white rose_  
_I’ll be waiting for you’_

\-----

His suit was soaked through by the time he finally heard the soft shuffle of shoes through grass and he looked up from where he was closely examining his war roughened hands and the new gold band around his finger. Kakashi walked gracefully towards him, almost seeming to glow in the rain, droplets running down his face and over his mask, rolling under the wet collar of his shirt and dark cravat. He looked ethereal with his hair shining in the light of the moon, his body gliding towards him with strong relaxed strides. His waistcoat and blazer were unbuttoned and the rain made his cream shirt cling to his defined chest, he was shadow and moonlight made solid, realised in a perfect form. He was what he needed, the darkness to his light, moon to his sun, his balance and his addiction. 

“Naruto,” Kakashi’s deep voice sent shivers down his back as Kakashi approached and sat next to him, their thighs and shoulders pressing together. 

“I was worried you wouldn’t come,” Naruto’s voice came out small and he focussed on Kakashi’s large hands resting on his lap. A raindrop dripped off his chin.

“I shouldn’t have,” was the soft reply. The bench creaked as Kakashi turned towards Naruto and took his face in his gloved hands, “I’m proud of you, we all are, even if you aren’t proud of yourself. This is the right thing to do, for you and the kingdom.” He pressed a clothed kiss to Naruto’s nose and gazed into his blue eyes. “You know this is the last time we’ll be able to meet like this, you're a married man now, and if anyone found out about us it could be disastrous for the kingdom and your own position as prince.” Naruto tried to interrupt but Kakashi placed a finger over his pink lips, “You _know_ this. I won’t see you hurt because of me.” Lightning flashed, illuminating the two figures, and thunder rumbled shortly after, putting elemental weight behind Kakashi’s words.

“I love you, Naruto, and I will never stop loving you,” Kakashi pressed their foreheads together, moving his hands to tightly grasp Naruto’s shoulders, warming the damp skin under them, breaths fanning over their faces, “I will love you when I see you smile from afar; I will love you when I see you crowned; I will love you after the birth of your children; I will love you when you succeed in every venture; I will always love you.” His words had sped up, becoming harsher, his grip tightening, as he spoke, his need to be understood overriding his fear of expressing his love. 

Naruto was gazing at him, large blue eyes clouded with tears, which began to well up and spill down his already wet cheeks. 

“Ka-Kakashi,” he choked out, his voice heavy with emotion, he reached out, pulling down Kakashi’s mask and pressing their lips together in a wet messy kiss that expressed everything he was too worked up to articulate. He desperately clung to his lover, their lips and tongues mashing against each other as they expressed their feelings through actions rather than words. Naruto frantically tried to push Kakashi’s wet blazer from his body, needing to feel his warm skin under his palms, and started attempting to unbutton his shirt. Kakashi pulled away and grabbed Naruto’s hands in one of his and swiftly undid his shirt buttons with the other. He let go of Naruto to slide his shirt and blazer off his shoulders into a pile on the wet grass. His efficient hands went to work on Naruto’s own clothing, pulling them all off to join the pile on the ground until he was left shirtless with his trousers and underwear around his ankles. Kakashi slid down the bench to better free Naruto’s legs from the wet fabric. 

He ran his hands up Naruto's bare legs, looking up at the young man leaning back against the arm of the bench, watching as he worked his way up his legs to his chest, until he was leaning over Naruto with his legs between Naruto's spread ones. 

Kakashi's strong palms clutched Naruto's firm waist, holding him in place as Kakashi's tongue flicked out to lick up his abs before twirling around a damp, peaked nipple. Kakashi's mouth following his tongue as he sucked on the small nub, Naruto's mouth opening as he moaned lowly.

Naruto reached out with a trembling hand and brushed Kakashi's scarred cheek, making the man lock eyes with the one below him. Naruto was flushed and his eyes seemed almost black in the moonlight, looking at Kakashi with a soft expression on his rain-wet face, his earlier desperation seemingly forgotten. Kakashi pulled his mouth off Naruto's nipple and drew himself up to his mouth instead, pressing a soft kiss to his parted lips as one hand gripped Naruto's wet hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. He moved down from Naruto's mouth to his neck, careful not to leave a mark where it could be seen above his shirt, and bit into the meaty flesh of his shoulder. Naruto groaned loudly, rainwater falling into his open mouth, and opened his legs wider so his hips better slotted with Kakashi's, his knee bumping the back of the bench. Kakashi savoured the sound of Naruto’s pleasure even as it fuelled his desire to draw out more.

Keeping one hand in Naruto's hair, Kakashi softly drew his other down to Naruto's hard cock and firmly wrapped his fingers around the shaft. At Naruto's soft exhalation Kakashi smirked and kissed his mouth again, committing the feel of Naruto's body as he moved his hand to memory.

The feeling of the cold rain against their hot skin, with thunder rumbling in the background of soft pants made the moment feel even more intimate, as if they were the only two on earth, with the heavens witnessing their union.

Kakashi wiggled down and released Naruto's hair so he could take Naruto into his mouth, needing to hear Naruto, to feel him, to _consume_ him. He wanted to make Naruto feel his love, to show Naruto what he couldn't fully articulate.

Naruto tried to prevent himself from getting lost in the pleasure that was Kakashi's lips around his dick. It wasn't like they hadn't done this, and more, before, it was just that this time it felt far more final than any of their previous trysts. Kakashi kept glancing up at him, desperate to sear Naruto's pleasure struck face into his brain, desperate to show Naruto his absolute reverence and devotion as he took him into his throat like his cock held all the secrets of the universe.

When Naruto came in Kakashi's mouth it was with a loud shout that was echoed by thunder, his hands reflexively grabbing Kakashi's hair as his head fell back in pleasure. Kakashi swallowed and grinned at Naruto's completely boneless recline, his lips parted, face flushed and eyes shining in the moonlight. Naruto pulled at Kakashi's hair, trying to get him to come back up, whimpering as Kakashi's trousers pressed against his oversensitive prick as Kakashi let Naruto guide him to his mouth. Naruto smiled as Kakashi's lips pressed against his, wrapping his legs around Kakashi's waist, and licking into his mouth, tasting himself on his lover’s tongue. He could feel Kakashi's hardness pressed against his naked hip and he pushed up, feeling Kakashi's low groan reverberate through his chest and tickle his tongue. 

Kakashi's body was like a blanket, his warm skin almost burning against his damp body, the weight of it a comforting familiarity and suddenly Naruto realised what he would be losing, what he had _lost_. He would no longer be able to feel Kakashi's strong body against his when he woke, no longer look forward to when he could kiss him next, no longer be able to smell him on his clothes and bedding; another had taken Kakashi's place. He clung to Kakashi with renewed desperation and broke away from his mouth to say into his ear, “I want you to come on me.”

Kakashi stilled and Naruto felt his dick twitch against his crotch. Naruto ran his hands down to the waistband of Kakashi's trousers and began tugging at the fabric. Kakashi sat back, undid the fastening on his trousers, and slipped them off his legs to join the wet pile on the grass.

Naruto reached for Kakashi's cock, standing hot and hard, as Kakashi looked down at his debauched form. Naruto wrapped his hands around Kakashi's dick, callouses rough even as the rain slicked the way. Kakashi cupped Naruto's hands in his own, their hands moving in tandem, making the moment even more intimate, as together they brought Kakashi closer and closer to the edge. 

Naruto watched Kakashi's bare face with rapt attention as his cheeks became more flushed and his eyes darker, hazy with pleasure, water dripping off his hair to run down his face, rain running down his exposed chest. They locked eyes and Naruto could feel the utter devotion and love Kakashi was feeling for him, drawn out by the pleasure. 

Naruto knew Kakashi was close, his mouth parted, breath coming in short pants, pre-come joining the rain on his cock as their hands jerked him off. Naruto squeezed and Kakashi pulsed as come spurted on to Naruto's chest in thick white globs. Kakashi moaned as he came, eyes sliding closed, and sinking lower onto his knees. Kakashi opened his eyes and saw as Naruto gathered up some come on his fingers and sucked them into his mouth, tongue wiggling around the digits as he met Kakashi's shocked gaze. Naruto pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a deliberately lewd popping noise and grabbed Kakashi's slack hand resting on his thigh. He dragged the hand through the mess on his stomach, his own holding it around the wrist, and again sucked them into his mouth, moaning around them as he looked at Kakashi. He tried to convey with his movements and eyes alone that he needed a reminder of Kakashi that he could take with him when he had to go back and face his new reality, whether it was the bitter taste of him or the memory of his warm come on his skin. It was Naruto's own declaration of his love and need for Kakashi, a promise to never forget their time together, and a promise to move on. Because as much as he'd love to have stayed in that grove with Kakashi forever, they both knew that this was all the time they could afford to share with each other.

As Kakashi finished feeding him the last of his come, the rain washing away any last residues, Naruto sat up and pressed a tender kiss to Kakashi's lips. 

“I need to go back.” Naruto positioned himself in Kakashi's lap and wrapped his hands around his neck. “They’ll notice soon, they probably already have.” He sighed and Kakashi brushed some hair off his forehead and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's exposed brow. 

“You go back first, I'll wait here for a bit longer before heading back. Find Kushina, if she isn't already looking for us, and change your suit, you cant go back to your own wedding reception in a wet, grass-stained suit.” His thumbs were gently stroking Naruto's cheeks as he spoke. “This can never happen again so I will only approach you at official functions. I will not see you suffer because of my love for you.” Kakashi smiled sadly and quickly kissed Naruto fiercely before pulling away and lifting him off his lap.

Naruto sat, naked, on the bench and watched as Kakashi gathered up his clothes and began redressing. When Kakashi was once again fully clothed he turned to Naruto and started to put his wet shirt around his shoulders and once Naruto had put his arms in the sleeves, Kakashi efficiently did up the buttons and started on his underwear and trousers. 

They both sat side by side, not touching, rain still falling, as Naruto tried to work up the energy to leave his love. Naruto stood up and looked down at Kakashi's slumped figure, the wet clothes somehow making the man look vulnerable in the moonlight. He kissed Kakashi for the last time, their lips sloppily moving together in one final burst of passion, his hands gripping Kakashi's sodden hair, as both men tried to prolong the inevitable. 

Kakashi pulled away first and lightly pushed against Naruto's wet shirt, “Go, before I change my mind and drag you off despite your duty.” Naruto took a step away, and another, and another, until he was at the entrance of the garden, his lover behind him and his future in front. He turned back and Kakashi was looking at him with such unbridled love in his eyes that he couldn't look away as he stepped out of the garden and Kakashi was hidden behind the hedgerows. 

He could feel his throat constricting as he truly understood what he had just sacrificed, tears joining the rain on his face even as his feet continued to carry him forward. 

Kushina met him at the entrance to the maze, an umbrella protecting her clothes from the rain, her green skirts held away from the wet grass with the other hand. She started to jog towards him as he approached her, but pulled up short as she saw his sodden clothes and red rimmed eyes. Naruto walked the rest of the short distance between them and she immediately gathered him into her arms, dress be damned.

“Oh baby, I'm so sorry, so so sorry.” She knew, of course she knew. How could she not? Her son may have inherited Minato’s colouring but Naruto had got her temperament. She had seen how the two men looked at each other, subtle glances that would mean nothing unless you knew both men very well. He sobbed into her shoulder, letting out his profound feelings of loss as his mother clutched him to her chest. 

After a few minutes his sobbing subsides and he pulled away from Kushina. She wiped away his tears and snot with her handkerchief and began to lead him back towards the mansion, light and noise beginning to filter through the rain. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and then there's a few guest who still want to talk to you and I think Kiba and Shikamaru have something planned. It will be alright, it will all be alright.”

She ushered him through the same side door he’d left from earlier and pulled it shut behind them, the sound and lights overwhelming after the darkness and soft thunder. The door was pulled closed with a finite click, shutting out the night and the man who was still sat under the rain and stars, locking him in with his inescapable future stretching out before him. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry about the ending i wasnt quite sure how to finish it and its supposed to be kinda sad  
> so a bit of background  
> basically naruto has just married hinata (its the wedding reception) arranged by his parents to strengthen the bonds between two kingdoms, one ruled by minato and kushina and the other ruled by hiashi or whatever the head hyuuga's name is  
> kakashi is one of minato's advisors and so naruto basically knew him his whole life and their relationship naturally developed in secret because while minato probably wouldnt disapprove naruto is a prince and has appearances to keep  
> and while naruto doesnt want to dishonour hinata by yknow cheating, he is in love with kakashi and like narutos only met hinata like twice  
> also its tagged as fantasy because its a sort of a medieval feudal japan setting (a bit like the ninja world before hidden villages) but i dont know anything about either periods so i made it up  
> i based kakashis suit off like an 18th century english styled suit because i didnt want to butcher japanese culture/historical fashion  
> and yeah ive actually got like lore and a wholeass backstory for this oneshot because its been brewing in my head for months but didnt actually fit in the fic


End file.
